Wheelchair occupants are normally moved at least several times a day between the wheelchair and a transfer object, such as a bed, chair, toilet, or other fixed structure. One common problem which unfortunately occurs during such transfers is accidental falls due to movement of the wheelchair during the transfer process. These falls may arise when a wheelchair occupant is moving himself or herself to or from the transfer object, or when another person is assisting in the transfer. These falls may cause injuries to the occupant which, of course, is undesirable.
The US Patent Application in the name of Parks, Publication No. 2010/0171284, published on Jul. 8, 2010, includes a background which describes in detail accidental falls when a person is being transferred to or from the wheelchair. The Parks' Application discloses a wheelchair stabilizing device, which eliminates or minimizes the risk of falls during transfer of a person to and from a wheelchair.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wheelchair docking system which is an improvement on the Parks' wheelchair stabilizing device.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a wheelchair docking system for docking or coupling a wheelchair to an object, such as a bed, a toilet, furniture, or a wall, while a person is being moved to or from the wheelchair.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a wheelchair docking system which minimizes or eliminates the risk of falls when a person is being transferred to or from the wheelchair.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a wheelchair docking system having a latch which can be locked open for quick and easy disengagement from a restraint post.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved wheelchair docking system having an easily controlled finger grip for pulling the latch to an open position.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved wheelchair docking system which can secure the wheelchair to a bed, a chair, a toilet, a wall, or other fixed object.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved wheelchair docking system which is lightweight, yet durable and safe in use.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a wheelchair docking device which quickly and easily couples and uncouples the wheelchair to a substantially fixed object, such as a bed, toilet, chair, or wall.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a wheelchair docking system having alternative mounting brackets to provide versatility of the system.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a wheelchair docking system which is economical to manufacture.
These and other objectives become apparent from the following description of the invention.